


Stay (A Little Longer)

by thewritingsloth



Category: The Tudors (TV), The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I recently got into the tudors and I wrote a thing, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet morning for Anne and Henry. They might as well take the time to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (A Little Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> A little something while I am stuck at home with a strained ligament.

Henry feels her turn around in the bed, the satin covers shifting ever so slightly. He hears her sigh, and wonders if it's a sign of discontenment, or one of tiredness.

Either way, he wraps his muscular arms around her waist, and pulls her closer to him, nuzzling his nose at her shoulder.

Another sigh ; but this one Henry recognizes almost instantly – a sigh of pleasure.

So he starts to trail kisses down the feminine neck he loves so much.

Anne opens her eyes, pressing back against Henry's warmth, content to just lay there with him – just a little while longer, before they have to tend to their royal duties. Her hand seeks his and their fingers intertwine, gently resting on the curve of her hip.

« Good morning, Your Majesty », she whispers, not too loud, as if they weren't already awake, only emerging from their sleep.

She feels Henry's smile against the hollow of her collarbone.

« Good morning, my Queen ».

His full lips continue their path down her tender skin, a kiss pressed on top of her breasts, then between them, then down her stomach...

Before he gets further, Anne's hand pull his chin up to her waiting mouth, meeting him halfway in a messy peck that has the both of them chuckling.

Anne pushes Henry back against the pillows, and moves to rest her head against his bare chest. Henry's first reaction is to run his hand through her long curls.

They lay, motionless, save for Henry's hand in Anne's hair, doing nothing but listening to their beloved's breathing.

She's the first to break the silence.

« Have you slept well ? »

To which Henry quickly answers :

« In an exquisite way. Your calming presence helps me sleep. What about you ? »

Her mouth breaks into another smile, and she moves to straddle Henry's hips before replying :

« I'm quite flattered. I've slept perfectly as well. »

Anne's hands slide over his arms, over his chest, caressing every inch she could reach.

Henry looks up at the woman in front of him : blue eyes so deep he might as well get lost in them, tender mouth made for kisses, hands so soft he was surprised each time he held them...

She was of the utmost beauty this morning, and King Henry wants nothing, but to stay with her – a little longer.

Anne isn't one to complain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
